1. Field of the Invention:
The field of invention relates to fingernail protectors, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fingernail protector apparatus wherein the same utilizes cooperating clamp shell portions to provide an enveloping structure about an associated fingernail for enabling drying and protection of the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The use of fingernail protectors is well known in the prior art. Heretofore fingernail protectors of the prior art have been of limited configuration to effect a drying or a protective function, but have heretofore not provided a plurality of function and purpose as required in contemporary society. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 2,251,551 to O'Reilly providing an upper and lower fingernail protective device with a forward biased pivot hinge and a rear securement band to secure the upper and lower halves together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,066 to Dethman provides a tubular conduit protector pivoted at its side portion thereof for overlying securement of a nail with a rearwardly extending loop to align the cover relatives to the fingernail.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,557,759 to Pfister provides a nail guard of tubular configuration with an overlying extending loop to afford protection to the underlying fingernail.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,458,709 to Kayer provides a rigid fingernail protector with a rearwardly positioned loop and a forwardly positioned hood to overlie a fingernail.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,591,092 to Okonski sets forth a forwardly extending fingernail shroud with a rearwardly positioned finger securement portion utilizing a relatively complex linkage arrangement to secure to the fingernail shroud relative to the finger.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved fingernail protector wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.